


Squad of nannies for cat

by BlackAvalon



Series: cat-hobbit [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: cat-hobbit
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAvalon/pseuds/BlackAvalon
Summary: He did not expect guests. He did not expect a mage. He does not like dwarves. But the hobbit cat and his nannies are funny!





	Squad of nannies for cat

— Я знаю эти места и знаю, у кого мы можем укрыться, — сказал маг, неожиданно став серьезным.  
Маг помрачнел, думая о чем-то, и явно выпал из реальности. Это было крайне не вовремя, учитывая нахождение орков по близости. Торин мрачно посмотрел на темные макушки деревьев и, не сумев разглядеть через их ветви луну, решился вернуть мага на твердую землю.  
— Он нам друг или враг? – дернул он мага за рукав мантии.  
— Трудно сказать, будет ли он нам рад, – честно ответил волшебник, встряхнув головой. – Может, убьет, а может, и нет. Но орков он не любит.  
— А кто их любит? – риторически вопросил Ори. Тихо, под нос, но услышали его все.  
— Что молотом по макушке, что мордой об наковальню, – выдал старую гномью истину, почесав лысину, Двалин. – Хуже точно не станет.  
— И то верно, – согласился маг, начав делать странные телодвижения. Подпрыгнул на месте, пару раз присел с настораживающим хрустом, взвалил посох на плечо и воззвал, трусцой направившись в неизвестность: – За мно-о-ой!  
Торин поморщился и дал отмашку гномам, что с молчаливым вопросом во взорах смотрели на него.  
— За ним, – сухо и коротко велел он гномам.  
И они побежали. И пока они бежали, Торин обреченно подумал, что он не зря опасался безумия. Правда, безумие почему-то поразило не его, а мир вокруг. Впрочем, чего он хотел, связываясь с магом и хоббитом?! Кто бы ему сказал, что однажды он будет бежать по ночному лесу, стараясь не потерять из виду кончик рыжего кошачьего хвоста?! И что хоббиты на деле, это наглые коты?  
Позади за спиной раздался торжествующий вой варгов. Тварь взяла их след…  
— Быстрее! За мной! – крикнул маг, поддав ходу.  
Отряд скатился с крутого холма, и Торин наконец увидел то место, куда вел их маг, – в двух полетах стрелы от них возвышался высокий частокол из бревен, над которым виднелась крыша большого дома. Очень большого дома… гнома посетили смутные подозрения…  
— Они нас догоняют!! – возопил Дори, таща за руку младшего брата.  
— Мяу! – послышался взволнованный голосок Бильбо, что приостановился и оглянулся на отставших.  
Рыжий кот перебирал лапками на месте, тревожно пропуская вперед гномов одного за другим. Рыжий Бомбур мячиком докатился до него, тяжело дыша и самым последним. Толстяк рвано выдохнул и, не выдержав, остановился на миг, уперев руки в колени. В следующий миг он взвизгнул, подпрыгнув, и метнулся вперед с такой скоростью, что в короткие мгновения обогнал весь отряд. Двалин, не смотря на всю серьезность их положения, громко заржал – на заду рыжего морийца, вцепившись всеми когтями, распластался звездочкой котохоббит.  
С улыбкой до ушей пол-отряда ворвались во двор неизвестно кого, а другая половина поспешила захлопнуть ворота… прямо перед ревущей мордой то ли варга, то ли медведя. Торину было без разницы.  
Котохоббит отлепился от зада Бомбура, обернувшись в просто хоббита.  
— Ничего себе, – сказал он, оглянувшись на дом. – А кто здесь хозяин? Великан?  
Маг неопределенно хмыкнул, но когда гномы и Торин с тем же вопросом воззрились на него, нехотя ответил:  
— Хуже. Тот медведь, что остался за воротами. И он оборотень.  
Торину очень захотелось закрыть лицо рукой…

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

 

Ночь прошла, и утро подкралось незаметно. Торин, как ни крутился на сене под плащом, уснуть так и не смог. Отдаленное рычание за воротами не способствовало успокоению чего-то, смутно похожего на совесть. Лишь под утро, когда рычание стихло, он неожиданно уснул.  
Именно поэтому утро подкралось незаметно и слишком рано к его недовольству.  
И маг, с опаской выглядывающий в высокое окно, настроение не поднял. За стенами дома явно кто-то рубил дрова… Торин оглянулся и пересчитал всех гномов, найдя и зевающего хоббита. Все были на месте, тогда кто?... о, нет…  
— Доброе утро, – очень к месту сказал тут котохоббит, обращаясь ко всем.  
— Кто знает… – пробормотал маг, потерев шею. – Для кого-то, может, и доброе… Ну, что же… пора поприветствовать хозяина дома! Первым пойду я… и Бильбо. Раз уж для него утро доброе. А потом все остальные. Выходите по двое, когда я подам вам сигнал. Не стоит сразу пугать Беорна. Идем, Бильбо!  
Хоббит шумно, испуганно сглотнул и поплелся за спиной мага. Все мысленно ему посочувствовали, но поменяться с ним местам не захотели… вместо этого прилипнув к окну.  
И тут подал голос Бофур:  
— А какой будет сигнал?  
А раньше спросить никак нельзя было?! 

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

 

Кто его за язык тянул?!  
Бильбо, обмирая от страха, шел за волшебником, чувствуя, как на теле дыбом становятся волосы и все шерстинки на коже. Опасливо глянув за спину мага, он к своему ужасу разглядел высоченного верзилу с такими мускулами, что Двалин нервно бы закурил в сторонке. Огромный топор взлетел в воздух, сверкнув на солнце лезвием, и с грохотом опустился на внушительный брусок дерева на пне, что в миг раскололся на части, и мелкие щепки, полетели на землю.  
От страха сердце ушло в пятки, и Бильбо пришел в себя уже на земле котом. Глаза зажмурены, ушки прижаты, а хвост, вытянувшись в струнку, дрожит позади… испуганно приоткрыв один глаз, Бильбо нашел мага и по-пластунски на полусогнутых лапках метнулся под подол мантии мага.  
— Бильбо! – в голос возмутился маг, не ожидавший такого маневра.  
Заросший и грозный хозяин дома резко обернулся к магу, угрожающе перехватив топор.  
— Здравствуй, Беорн! – тут же заискивающе улыбнувшись, поздоровался Гэндальф, склоняясь в поклоне.  
— Опять ты? – мрачно вопросил явно не обрадованный Беорн.  
— Я-а… и еще кое-кто, – скромно признался маг.  
— И с кем же ты пожаловал? – пророкотал хозяин дома, опершись на рукоять поставленного топора.  
— Позволь познакомить тебя с Бильбо Бэгинсом из Шира – и маг шагнул назад, приподняв мантию.  
На земле остался рыжий кот, что лежал, прижав к головенке ушки и зажмурив глаза.  
— Кот? – изумился Беорн.  
Кот подскочил и молнией исчез под подолом мантии мага.  
— Бильбо! – вновь возмутился маг, приподняв подол.  
Под подолом обнаружился кот, обнявший лапками тощую ногу мага в полосатом носке. Вытаращенные глазенки и вставшая дыбом шерстка явственно говорили о испуге котика.  
— Какой малыш! – воскликнул оборотень. – Напугался, маленький?  
Маг в это время усиленно тряс ногой, пытаясь отцепить от себя хоббита.  
Наконец ему это удалось и Бильбо шлепнулся в траву. К нему тут же потянулась лапища Беорна.  
— Идя сюда, зайчонок! – ласково пророкотал оборотень.  
Бильбо испуганно икнул и задрожал, как осиный листик, под рукой Беорна.  
— Не бойся маленький, я тебя не обижу!  
Бильбо в это плохо верилось.  
— Он хоббит, – сказал тут маг. – И, должен признаться, тоже оборотень.  
— Что?! – воскликнул Беорн. – И ты, маг, потащил с собой такого кроху?!  
— Ну, не только его, – кашлянул смущенно волшебник. – Как ты понимаешь, вдвоем путешествовать несподручно…  
Бильбо в этот миг обмирал от страха на ладони верзилы, но стоило прозвучать следующим словам Гэндальфа…  
— Поэтому с нами пошли… няньки.  
?!?  
Кот, с круглыми глазами, обернулся к магу.  
Тот ослепительно улыбнулся:  
— Позволь представить тебе наших спутников – Балина и Двалина!  
Это было сказано так громко, что имена расслышали и в доме. Гномы, не медля и не подозревая страшного, вышли из дверей и поклонились Беорну.  
— Гномы?! – не веря, воскликнул оборотень.  
— Да, – радостно кивнул маг.  
— К вашим услугам, уважаемый! – вежливо сказал Балин.  
— Всего два гнома? – усомнился Беорн, усмехаясь.  
— Ну, на самом деле нет, – вновь признался маг.  
— И кто же еще? – уже с неподдельным любопытством спросил оборотень.  
— В походе кто-то должен готовить, а потому с нами Бофур и Бомбур! – возвестил Гэндальф.  
Два морийца выскочили из дверей дома, за кланявшись усмехающемуся Беорну.  
— Не маловато ли? Всего четыре гнома! – выразил свое сомнение Беорн. – Я ожидал от тебя большего, Гэндальф!  
— Знал я, знал, что нельзя тебя обмануть Беорн! – чинно сложив руки, вздохнул горестно маг. – Кто-то должен повязывать салфеточку Бильбо и вычесывать его шерстку… а потому с нами Дори и Ори!  
Из дома показались вызванные гномы и тоже за кланялись оборотню, что едва сдерживал смех.  
— А кто же играет с крохой? – вопросил Беорн, поглаживая ошалевшего от такой подставы кота.  
Гномы впервые заподозрили неладное.  
— Фили и Кили! – ослепительно улыбнулся Гэндальф. – И Нори!  
Три гнома вышли из дверей дома.  
— А кто носит его на ручках? – уже открыто улыбаясь спросил оборотень.  
— О, эту честь мы доверили самому предводителю! – уверил маг. – Позволь представить тебе – Торин Дубощит, сын Трайна, внук Трора!  
Торин важно вышел из дверей, не подозревая об очередной подставе мага… гномы перед домом замерли, в ожидании грома и молний…  
— Иногда он предоставляет Бильбо и шею – сдал хоббита и гнома Гэндальф.  
Кот и гном оторопели, не веря своим ушам.  
— Ну, а для общего числа с нами пошли Оин, Глоин и Бифур… ну, для весомости…  
Оборотень заржал, больше не сдерживаясь.  
— АХА-ХА-ХА! Гномы!!! Няньки! АХА-ХА! ДЛЯ МАЛЕНЬКОГО КОТИКА!! ОЙ, НЕ МОГУ! Ну, волшебник! Ну, маг! Тринадцать гномов нянчат такого заю! Ой, насмешил!  
— Рад стараться, рад-с, – скромно шаркнул ножкой маг.  
Лица гномов были бесценны…  
— Ладно, волшебник! – отсмеялся Беорн. – Оставайся здесь, коли пришел, со своими гномами! Кто я такой, чтобы оставить без нянек такого заю?  
И Беорн с улыбкой потрепал шерстку котохоббита, с ужасом смотревшего на ошарашенных таким раскладом гномов.  
Каждая шерстинка возвещала о грядущих неприятностях…

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

 

тем же вечером…  
— Ну, что, ребята? – угрожающе хрустнул сцепленными пальцами Двалин, предвкушающе улыбаясь. – Не кажется ли вам, что нашему котику нужна ванна?  
Гномы угрожающе окружили забившегося в угол кота.  
— Няньки мы или где?  
Фили и Кили радостно заулыбались. Кот несчастно икнул…  
— Мочи котов! – пророкотал Двалин.  
Под крышей дома раздался горестной вопль кота.  
— МЯЯЯ!!!


End file.
